Quiet Justice
by Ace Doggy
Summary: Jack on an adventure filled with danger, romance and intrigue. Features Jack, Satya his love interest, Bootstrap and many more. Please R & R.
1. Agents of Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or storyline from the P.O.T.C. These are just my dreamy musings inspired by the movie.**

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it. If you read please review. :)Creative Criticism is definitely welcome. Live and learn right?**

**Chapter 1**

**Agents of Death**

Captain Jack and the Phurtila

Light had just begun to show through the large windows of Captain Jack Sparrow's cabin. Light hazy streaks of sunlight sliced through the stagnant air illuminating the furniture nearest the window. Rays of light crept across the room making its way to his form laying half in bed and half out.

Mumbling and chuckling could be heard coming from him. "Giselle." Jack murmured from his sleeping lips.

As Jack's masculine figure was more illuminated his bronze skin became visible. His head hung over the bed and almost touched the floor. A puddle of drool lay on the old wood floor below.

"Give cap'n Jack sommmm luv." As the light reached Jack illuminating his face he stirred pulling himself back up onto the bed and out of the advancing sunlight. He groaned in disappointment because the morning light had pulled him from his wonderful dream. Jack reached up with his forearm and wiped the drool off the side of his mouth. Groaning again he leaned back over the side of the bed and began blindly feeling around the floor for something. When he finally found the object he pulled it from beneath the bed revealing an empty bottle of rum. He put the bottle to his lips and finding that it had nothing to yield dropped the bottle onto the bed.

"Bloody 'ell." He said as the light now brightened the whole room and forced the man to wake. Jack rubbed his eyes and pulled himself up and stretched. Falling back onto his pillow he surveyed the room trying to adjust his eyes to the sunlight.

"Women on board are bad luck." Jack muttered to himself mimicking one of his men. It was a common myth among pirates that having a woman on board was a sure curse to the ship and all on board. Jack didn't agree. Three months at sea without a woman's special kind of attention, now that felt like a curse.

He got up and pulled a white tunic over his tight frame. Walking over to the table by the main window at the back of the ship he stubbed his toe on the side of his wardrobe closet.

"Damn!" He said jumping around holding his foot. His other foot got caught up in the pants he had thrown on the floor the night before causing him to slip and fall hard on his posterior. "Damn!"

Jack sat there and took advantage of the fact that he found his pants and pulled them on. Looking off to the side he noticed a half full bottle of rum that must have rolled under the table some time ago.

"Well at least that is a bit of good luck." Jack said before snagging the bottle. He stood next to the table and leaned over his map to check his coordinates.

An hour later on deck

Jack stood at the wheel of his ship the Phurtila. His coal-black hair flirted with the breeze coming off the Atlantic Ocean. Jack squinted his eyes and raised his hand to shield them against the glare of the morning sun. Beautiful pale shades of pink and orange blended across the horizon like a magnificent water color painting. The crisp aroma from the ocean wafted into his nostrils permeating his senses. It was another beautiful morning, the kind you could only get out on the open sea.

Jack pulled out his spyglass from where it was tucked into his tattered gray sash and scanned the horizon. If his coordinates were correct, and weren't they always, the area they were approaching was a major shipping route for Spain. Jack knew these ships were almost always filled with valuable cargo from the generous lands of Central America. Lowering his spyglass from the unfruitful attempt to spot a ship, Jack placed it back into his sash.

It was already getting very balmy making Jack decide to remove his dark coat.

"Bo'sun!" He yelled to the dark towering muscular figure standing a few feet behind him.

"Cap'n?" Bo'sun answered in a deep throaty voice.

"Take my effects down to my cabin and fetch me a bottle of rum. Savvy?" Jack said bending back a little and motioning to his coat.

Bo'sun nodded. His expression never seemed to change. It always looked as if he wanted to rip your head off. Didn't matter who you were.

Jack surveyed the ship making sure all hands were accounted for and busy doing something. This was an old ship and if they were to have any chance of taking a Spanish Treasure Galleon they would have to have her in tip top shape.

Barbossa's POV

Standing nearby was Jack's first mate Barbossa. He took a bite out of a green apple and wiped a bit of juice from his wiry beard. Deep from one of his pockets he pulled out a dagger and pinned his apple to the main mast.

"Pintel! Ragetti!" Barbossa bellowed making the two jump nearly out of their skins. They had been busily re-tarring some of the spaces between the floor slats for the past hour and a half.

"Yes First Mate Barbossa Sir!" Ragetti said a little more loudly than usual because he was still filled with adrenaline from being scared half to death.

Barbossa eyed the pitiful pair. Pintel looked even portlier than usual standing next to the rail thin Ragetti. "That will be all the caulking ye will have to do this morning men." Barbossa said in a slightly less abrupt manner.

Ragetti shot a relieved look at his friend with his good eye. The other eye, his poorly fitted wooden one, rolled about aimlessly. "Thank you sir. It was starting to get powerful hot and the tar was startin' to stick to me everywhere." Ragetti said as he wiped his brow leaving a trail of tar across his forehead.

"Aye sir." Pintel chimed in agreement. He turned to notice Ragetti's forehead art and handed him a rag to wipe his brow with.

The two started to walk away from Barbossa. "I said ye be done with the caulking, not that ye be done for the day." They both stopped in their tracks.

Pintel and Ragetti stopped and hung their heads before turning around. They thought they had earned themselves a break.

"Get down to the galley and whip up some lunch for the Captain and the crew." Barbossa ordered.

After the men left to go down to the galley Barbossa turned back to retrieve his apple. He took another bite and sucked the succulent juice from the fruit before swallowing it. In his peripheral vision he could see Jack standing at the helm and resented him for it.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Barbossa muttered to himself under his breath. What a joke. Jack was to soft, he thought to himself. You can't be soft and be a pirate at the same time. The two just don't mix.

later that afternoon

Jack's POV

Jack stood at the bow of the Phurtila drinking the bottle of rum Bo'sun had fetched for him. He loved the way it warmed his insides on the way down. He had his own ship, a bottle of rum, and the sea beneath him. All was good with the world with the exception of a lack of female attention. He took another swig of the stiff liquid and leaned back against the foremast letting the cool salty breeze of the ocean cool him off.

Ragetti approached carrying a bowl with some bread, fruit and salted meat. "Afternoon Cap'n Sparrow." He said handing Jack the bowl.

"Afternoon mate." Jack said taking a piece of bread from the bowl but leaving Ragetti holding it. He took another swig of rum.

"Does the Cap'n think we'll see any action today?" Ragetti asked while eying Jack like a sad puppy every time he lifted the bottle to his lips to take a drink.

Jack raised his eyebrow and backed away from him a little. If Ragetti thought he was going to give up even a drop of his rum he was crazy. "Couldn't tell ya mate. I'm planning on not getting to concerned about it till the rum supply starts to run thin. Savvy?"

Ragetti looked at him with a shielded gaze of disgust and forced a smile before laying the bowl down and walking away. "Ga' day Cap'n" He said before leaving. Surely he would be happy to sail on forever too if he had a seemingly unlimited amount of rum to drink.

Jack gave a half smile back for Ragetti's benefit that was itself glazed with a bit of disgust. He couldn't believe how so many of his men could let their teeth get so gnarly. He thought about how he had acquired most of the men. They were all cutthroats, the lot of them. He didn't really like any of them in particular. They were far more aggressive than he when it came to the normal acts of pirate depravity. Jack never liked to harm women or to steal from the poor and made it a point to not let them do so either. This didn't seem to sit well with the rest of the crew.

Jack stepped from the bow and made his way to the main deck and took the wheel. He finished off the last of the bottle and threw it overboard. He had sent a few members of the crew down a couple hours ago to patch a hole in the keel and now wondered how they were coming along. The Phurtila had a slow leak for some time now and the men were constantly having to bail water from the bilge to keep her afloat. The poor vessel had seen her better days unfortunately and Jack didn't figure she would last much longer. She was a means to an end though. He figured the next ship he overtook would be her replacement. It was time he gave the poor old girl a burial at sea.

An hour or so passed and Jack took out his spyglass again and surveyed the horizon. "Sail Ho!" he boomed. "Make ready for action me hearties!" In the distance Jack had made out the silhouette of a ship. It wouldn't be long. The Phurtila began to buzz with activity. Jack climbed part way up the main mast and narrowed his eyes as he focused into the distance. Sure enough, they were closing in quickly on what seemed to be a large cargo vessel. High on the Mast Jack could see the ship was flying a Spanish flag and surmised this ship would be a fine prize indeed.

**I will start introducing new characters next chapter. I promise this entire story isn't just about Jack and Barbossa sailing aimlessly around the Caribbean. Anywayz, please stick around and see what develops. Reviewers will be cherished as much as a pile of pirate booty!**


	2. The Ocean Venture

**OMG-I got a review! My first precious review. Here it is, just for you Peg! Hope you like it:) It may seem a little slow but I promise it will pick up in the next Chapter when I introduce Satya, Jack's love interest. Just laying some groundwork here.**

_Disclaimer:I don't own the Pirates of the Caribbean Disney does. I do own the DVD and my musings about Jack. _

**Chapter 2**

**The Ocean Venture**

The Phurtila was making good time as she approached the Spanish ship. As the gap between them began to close the other vessel became more visible. Barbossa approached Jack at the helm.

"Looks like yer getting yourself a fine vessel." Barbossa said. Jack had made him privy to his desires to get another ship.

"Aye, she looks as though they must have something valuable aboard." Jack said when he noticed the ship was filled with cannons. He took out his spyglass and focused on the vessel again.

"Aye Cap'n" Barbossa agreed lifting his hand to shade his eyes from the sun as he looked on. "Looks like a ship o' the line." Out of the corner of the his eye he saw Jacks expression change. A look of concern had crept over Jack's face. "What is it mate?"

"That's not a cargo ship." Jack said under his breath. "That's the _Ocean Venture_."

Barbossa's eyes widened. He turned to take another look at the vessel. She was now close enough for him to make out her name. Sure enough, she was the _Ocean Venture_ the most feared ship in the Spanish Main. The ship was well known for it's privateering missions commissioned by the East India Company. Just as Jack realized this was a trap, the crew of the Ocean Venture lowered the Spanish flag and raised their own colors.

"What in the bloody 'ell!" Raged Barbossa.

"Hard to Port!" Jack ordered. He ran to help ready the sails so the Phurtila could pull away from the other ship.

The Ocean Venture was about one thousand yards away when Jack ordered the crew to change course. As soon as the other crew noticed Jack's retreat they readied their ship to pursue him.

Jack knew they couldn't outrun the Ocean Venture and he had to think of something fast. Their only hope would be to wait until the Ocean Venture was almost on them and spin the Phurtila around to get the first opportunity to strike with her cannons. "Ready the guns! Make ready to turn and rake 'em with grapeshot! "

When the Ocean Venture was in position the crew of the Phurtila pulled their vessel around so it was in firing position.

"Fire the cannons!" Barbossa ordered. The cannon fire sheared through one of the sails of the Ocean Venture and took out some of her gunnary crew.

The _Ocean Venture _began placing heavy cannon fire from one of her swivelguns sending chainshot whizzing across the deck and splintering portions of the starboard side of the Phurtila. Ducking and maneuvering Jack made his way back back and forth across the deck in his normal animated fashion. He was feverishly helping make the necessary adjustments to get the Phurtila into better position.

The Ocean Venture was now in better position for fire with her main cannons. Cannonballs ravaged the Phurtila taking out some of the crew and damaging the mizzenmast.

Another volley of cannon fire was ordered by Barbossa. The canons boomed loudly and smoke fogged the scene. The volley took out a few of her crew but made no significant damage.

The Ocean Venture quickly closed in on the Phurtila and pulled along side her. Jack looked out toward the approaching ship. Upon closer observation Jack noticed the crew of the other ship. He could see some of the crew dressed in very prim and proper attire. He knew this was not befitting that of a normal privateering crew. He recognized one of them as an East India Company agent.

The captain of the Ocean Venture, a short plump man, was about to order his crew to deploy the grappling hooks when he noticed the Phurtila listing to her starboard side. Deciding to take advantage of the situation he pulled away from the sinking Phurtila. It wouldn't be long before her crew would have to come to him after she went down.

The doomed Phurtila had already started to moan and turn greatly on her side taking on water from the cannon damage. The remaining men on the Phurtila grabbed what they could to keep from sliding off the edge of their doomed ship into the water. Jack scrambled across the deck to his captain's quarters grabbing a few of his effects. The ship lurched and began to roll on her side sending Jack careening across his cabin. At the same time the bow of the boat began to sink making the rear of the vessel lurch upwards out of the water. Jack clambered to the back window climbing his way over upturned furniture. Bracing himself on the built-in cupboard below his rear window he pushed with all his might to open it. The large window panel finally gave way and crashed back against the now vertical Phurtila. Pulling himself up and out of the ship, Jack carefully maneuvered his way to the rudder. He stood there for a moment and took in the carnage around him and then dove gracefully to the water below. The Phurtila stood erect for some time before making her final decent to the ocean depths below.

Jack treaded water watching the bubbles gurgle up from where his ship sunk. He swam to the Ocean Venture because he had no other choice. He would have to bide his time and try to pull off another infamous escape like only Jack Sparrow could. After he and what was left of his crew had been boarded and secured they were approached by a the captain, a man named Clive Blackhorn. He was a short fat man in his late 50's with a ruddy complexion.

Blackhorn approached and surveyed the crew. After eyeing them for a moment he drew closer to Jack. "Mr. Sparrow I presume."

"That be Captain Jack Sparrow, Savvy?"

"Ah, Yes." Blackhorn said snidely "And _Mr_. Sparrow - Where _is_ your ship?"

"As you can see I am presently looking into upgrading to a more seaworthy vessel, as it were."

Taking out a handkerchief from his jacket the pompously dressed Blackhorn wiped the sweat from his brow. "Let me get right to the point Mr. Sparrow, it seems you have an outstanding warrant with the East India Company. I have been commissioned as an agent of said company to bring you into custody by decree of his royal highness King Charles II."

Jack puts on an obviously fake look of bewilderment while raising his hand to his chest in an expression that said "Who, me?".

Barbossa and the other members of the crew who had thought themselves lucky enough to escape the sinking of the Phurtila all groaned in disapproval. They now knew that Jack was the reason for their arrest and capture.

"Take them to the hold men." Blackhorn motioned to Jack's crew.

After Jack was shackled Blackhorn's soldiers were about to move him to the hold too. Sticking out his stubby ring encrusted hand Blackhorn motioned for his soldiers to stop. "Not him" Blackhorn told the man holding Jack. "There is the little issue of Mr. Sparrow being a flight risk that needs to be taken care of."

"Don't think I am going anywhere mate." Jack said looking out toward the seemingly unending ocean expanse.

"Sorry Jack, Don't want to take any chances." Blackhorn said grinning through his small yellow teeth. "Your head is going to bring me a handsome profit and I don't want you to be able to slip away so easily this time."

Blackhorn turned to get the attention of a husky crew member wearing a leather apron. He then pointed to Jack. "Tag him."

**Poor Jack! What will become of him? Review and I will tellllll youuuuu! ;)**


	3. Castle Harbor

**Disclaimer: I don't own the P.O.T.C or any of it's characters.**

**Thanks again Peg. So glad you stuck around through that last chapter. You are my only precious reader. I think you will like this one much better! **

**Chapter 3**

**Castle Harbor**

Days later in Castle Harbor

Once again Jack found himself in a cold stone cell of yet another English Fort but this time in Castle Harbor. He lay on the floor with this feet propped on the bars running his fingers along the beads wove into his hair. Whenever he moved the fingers on his right hand he could feel the tendons in that forearm stretch and irritate the new addition to his collection of scars and mutilations he had received in the past. In Blackhorn's attempt to make Jack easier to identify upon escape he had one of his crew members brand Jack with a sizable 'P' just above the wrist. The burn had healed for the most part but was still tender to the touch.

"Could be worse." Jack muttered aloud. "Could have had the bleeding thing stamped on my forehead."

Jack smiled to himself as he played with the thought of getting together with one of the strumpets at Tortuga and telling her that she would have to figure out what the big 'P' meant if she asked him.

Just then he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Blackhorn entered the room followed by a couple other men, presumably East India Agents as well. Blackhorn, being a senior agent, ordered his men to shackle Jack and take the prisoner to his office. Jack entered the small musty room and took a seat in front of the small wooden desk Blackhorn was now sitting at.

"Mr. Sparrow, let me make this easy for you. You have something of the kings and he wants it back."

"I think you have me mistaken with someone who has any possessions." Jack responded putting his feet on the corner of the desk. "I am just a lowly pirate with just the shirt on my back and a song in me heart."

"Surat, two years ago, the Merchant Queen." Blackhorn said as he reached forward and removed Jack's feet from his desk. "Ring any bells?"

"Can't say if I do hear any." Jack said sarcastically.

Blackhorn ignored Jack and continued. "The King is prepared to free you Jack, even though you plundered one of his more lucrative shipments. He is willing to except that. You also sank one of his best ships, the Merchant Queen. He is willing to except that as well."

"Well that be mighty generous of him." Jack said instinctively turning to shoot a flirtatious glance at the young woman who had just entered the Agent's office. Her flawless olive colored skin was surrounded by a thick mane of dark hair. She remained stoic as she took her place beside Blackhorn. Her slight frame was dressed in dark blue trousers and a white tunic.

"All he asks is that you return an item that was on the ship at the time you pillaged it." Blackhorn said as he turned his attention to the young woman. "Get me a glass of rum and one for Mr. Sparrow too." He said in a feeble attempt to loosen Jack up for negotiations.

The girl nodded and went about pouring the rum for the men. When she turned back to serve them she caught Jack's glance and immediately looked down. Somehow she could see in his eyes exactly what he was thinking and it made her feel awkward. She laid the glasses down in front of the men and went to the side of the room and stood waiting for further orders.

Jack returned his attention to Blackhorn who was getting visibly irritated by Jack's lack of interest in their conversation. "Well, If I _was_ to have been there on that day, not saying I was mind you, and had been the one to have taken said item, what item would I have to give ye?" He said leaning forward and raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

The old man leaned back in his chair. "A compass that would have appeared to be broken but was housed in a fine mahogany case with a picture of a golden medallion and a dagger etched onto the lid."

A smile came across Jack's face because he knew exactly what Blackhorn was talking about. He leaned back in his chair as he took another gulp of his rum. "The aforementioned compass sounds like the legendary compass the 'Guia a la Recompensa' (a/n means 'guide to retribution' in spanish--I hope :). Legend had it that it is supposed to lead to the lost treasure of Cortez containing a king's ransom in gold."

"Sounds like you've done your homework Mr. Sparrow."

"I am starting to get a recollection of such a compass. And If I could also recollect where this rather valuable seemingly worthless _broken_ compass was ... what would I get in return? "

"What do you desire?" Blackhorn said relaxing back into his chair then interlacing his short fingers over his well rounded middle.

Jack placed his feet back on Blackhorn's desk and relaxed in his chair as well. "I guess you and I both have done our homework and know of this artifact's value. I would say I am in a good position to bargain and make a little profit for myself in this matter."

Blackhorn's face began to turn shades of red but he tried to remain composed. He figured it's easier to catch flies with honey than with vinegar . Yes, he would entertain Jack for now, until he got what he wanted. "So Jack, what do you ask for in return?"

"Oh my needs are meager in comparison to the worth of ye fine artifact." Jack knew he had Blackhorn over a barrel. "I would ask for nothing more than a ship fully supplied with rum, food, and sailing cargo. I would also ask for me remaining crew back and enough of a staple of doubloons to entice a few more able bodied crew members. I'd need enough money of course to also get me and me new crew by for a few full moons until we get on our feet. Really a small request in sight of the prize ye be seeking." Jack finished looking smug as ever.

"And what ship are you inclined to request?" Blackhorn seethed through a forced grin. Sweat was now rolling down his forehead.

"I would just be taken the _Ocean Venture_."

"The Ocean Venture?" Blackhorn boomed standing up quickly in surprise. His round middle upset the desk and sent his glass of rum crashing to the floor. Jack of course had never set his glass down as he had been sampling it from the moment it was given to him. "You truly are mad!" The old man turned his frustration then to the young woman and screamed. "Are you waiting for an invitation? Clean up this mess and get me another glass of rum!" The woman gracefully shot forward and righted the desk. She then went about pouring a new drink for her master and cleaning up the broken glass. "Worthless slave wench." he muttered under his breath as he moved around to try and get comfortable.

Jack continued from where he left off before Blackhorn's outburst. "Aye, the Ocean Venture. She is the most beautiful swift bodied vessel in the Spanish Main, no wait, the whole ocean."

Instead of becoming enraged like Jack expected, Blackhorn calmed slightly. It seemed he was relieved that Jack was willing to negotiate. "So, for a ship, supplies, money, you would relinquish the compass? Anything else?" Blackhorn added sarcastically.

"Aye, and you could give me your hat."

"My hat!"

"Yer hat." Jack repeated "And her too." Jack said motioning to the young slave woman."

"I am losing more on the hat then the girl. She is a mute you know?" Blackhorn said thinking that fact may sway Jack from wanting her. "I haven't yet been able to see any of the potential in her. I think I got scammed by the man that sold her to me while I was in India." He continued reflecting back.

This whole ordeal of having to repress his frustrations with this known vagabond was paying a toll on Blackhorn. "Then have we struck an accord? You will give me the Guia a la Recompensa and in return I will furnish you the Ocean Venture, supplies, a staple of money, the _girl_, and a pardon."

"And your hat." Jack added.

"And my hat." Blackhorn confirmed still irritated.

"Well there be the issue of the terms of my release and the giving of me ship before ye be getting the location of your Guia a la Recompensa."

"Fine, your terms are?"

"We sail to Tortuga. I get the rest of me crew there, load the supplies, repair and rename _my ship_, and make ready to sail before I give up my bargaining leverage, Savvy?"

"What time frame are we looking at here?"

"Same time three days from our arrival at Tortuga."

"And to make sure you don't leave before you have came through with your side of the bargain, I and six of my finest agents will be accompanying you on your ship until the transaction is complete."

"That would be mighty helpful as I am currently lacking part of me crew. Well then, I believe we have struck and accord." Jack said.

"You drive a hard bargain but I believe we have Mr. Sparrow" Blackhorn agreed and ordered his men to unshackle Jack.

Standing up after being unshackled and stretching his lean muscular frame, Jack sauntered over to the other side of the desk. "And I will be havin me hat now." He said quickly picking the leather trifold hat from off the top of Blackhorn's head and situating it on his own. "Until ye get me ship restocked, I will be taken a bit of leave to the local tavern."

"When am I to expect our departure for Tortuga?"

"What say we meet in eight hours and set sail for Tortuga? Jack said.

"Until then Mr. Sparrow."

"Jack cleared his throat in disapproval."

"Captain Sparrow." Blackhorn replied correcting himself but hating to do so.

Jack left Blackhorn's office and started to walk down the corridor toward the exit when he heard footsteps approaching quickly from behind. When he turned he saw the young woman standing there. He had almost forgot he had acquired her as part of his bargain with Blackhorn.

**PLEASE, R&R. Like I said before this is my first fanfic. I am welcoming any creative criticism at all. A little kudos if you got those too. Without your input my fragile newbie ego will wilt and die. cough cough Please review. I see I am getting hits on my entire story but alas...I've only been getting luv from one reader.**


	4. The Pub

**I am so excited! I got two different reviewers now! Lets work on getting a couple more! Thanks to my faithful reader Peg Leg and my new one Pickle! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the P.O.T.C. Or its characters.**

**Chapter 4**

**The Pub **

Jack stopped outside the fort and turned to the girl who was still following him. "Oh right, off you go, yer free." Jack said to the girl before he scrambled down a steep bank he had noticed was the quickest route to the nearest pub. The bank was extremely jagged and rocky. His arms flailed about as he hastily ran down the hill. Just when he made it to the bottom he stumbled. Jack was well on his way to doing a face plant on the hard cobblestone walkway when someone caught him before he hit the ground.

"Thanks mate." Jack said before looking up in surprise to see it was the girl again. "How'd you get down here before me? Oh, never mind. I told you that your free. Go on now." He said taking a step toward the pub. The girl followed suit.

"Now I know you can understand me or you wouldn't be following me in the first place." The girl looked on in the same stoic manner. "Are ye a bit slow as well as being mute too maybe?" Jack thought out loud.

"Now - you - free." he said in a loud slow voice over pronouncing each word. He reached out to gently touch her shoulders. "You - go - home - now." Jack said all the while turning the girl in the opposite direction of the path he was taking. "Go on now. Shoo." He said making shooing motions behind her with his hands. The girl looked over her shoulder and gave him an odd glance but left and disappeared into the shadows.

Bloody shame, Jack thought to himself as he entered the tavern. Such a good looking lass too, but unfortunately not the brightest candle in the drawer. He found himself a spot next to a drunk with his head laying on the table. It wasn't long before he noticed a noxious odor coming from him. Jack furrowed his brows and with a look of disgust took his foot and gingerly slid the man to the far side of the table. The man didn't stir even when Jack moved him.

At the next table he could overhear two men having a heated argument. Not at all odd for this atmosphere. Jack motioned to the barmaid to bring him a pint of rum. The argument at the next table seemed to get louder. The barmaid returned to Jack with his drink and he relaxed for a moment taking in the show at the table next door. From what he could make of it one of the men, the slender one in his mid twenties, was disagreeing with a very muscular short man about an issue regarding a woman in the bar. Jack heard the larger man refer to the other as Bootstrap. (a/n remember, Will was the spitten image of his father Bootstrap). From what Jack could make of the argument, The young man named Bootstrap was angry about the other man's maltreatment of the woman. Leaning forward a bit Jack could make out the woman. She was rather young and seemed out of place. The shorter man, who Jack now knew as Goyle just seemed angry in general and willing to fight about anything. He was holding on to the young girl apparently with intentions of leaving with her. The girl screamed as Goyle pulled her close to him and started kissing on her neck.

"That's it! Unhand her!" Bootstrap exclaimed pulling out his cutlass and pointing it at Goyle.

"We've been out ta sea for _three_ months Bootstrap. A man 'as needs." Goyle threw the girl in the direction of one of his friends and she fell to the floor before reaching him. One of Goyle's accomplices reached down and lifted her to her feet by her long brown hair and held her by it. Goyle brandished his cutlass and held it to Bootstrap's tan throat.

After seeing the girl being thrown to the floor Jack stood up and smoothly approached the man who had a hold of the girl. "Now that wasn't called for, was it?". Seconds later Jack took the man by the hair and bounced his head off a nearby table." The man fell passed out to the floor and the girl escaped. Jack then brandished his cutlass and stood next to Bootstrap.

Bootstrap turned to look at Jack. "Mighty obliged Mate."

"Saw you were a bit outnumbered." He said also seeing an opportunity to acquire his first new crew member. He liked Bootstrap. Jack had never believed in the mistreatment of women himself.

"And now I think I'm gonna gut the two of yous like pigs." Spit flew out of Goyle's mouth as he said this.

Jack put his fingers on Goyles blade gently lowering the blade from Bootstraps throat giving him and opportunity to back away. "If you kill em, I will be out the first member of my new crew then wouldn't I?" Jack said turning to look at Bootstrap who seemed surprised at first but then nodded to Jack in acceptance of his offer.

"And who are you?" Split flew from Goyle's mouth onto Jack when he said this.

Jack gave Goyle a look of dissatisfaction and wiped the spittle from his face before continuing. "The name is Captain Jack Sparrow. Me and Mr. Bootstrap here will be leaving now."

"You ain't going no wheres. You cost us a good time with all ye bleeden morals!" Goyle retorted "Now ye gonna pay!"

Bootstrap started to say something when Jack interupted him. "Now don't do anything stupid mate." Jack had noticed that three other pirates had joined Goyle in the disagreement.

One of the men with Goyle pulled a double barreled pistol and aimed it in Jack's general direction. Just then Jack's reluctantly released slave girl appeared and stepped between them. "What on . . . I thought I told you to go? Your gonna get yourself hurt now move along!" Jack said trying to coax her away. She only moved back to where she was between Jack and the other pirates.

"Well, what do we 'ave here. Got a woman fighten' for ya now? Goyle seethed. "Just want you to know that after I kill ye, I'll be have 'n my way wit 'er."

"I have a feeling that won't be happening." Bootstrap said taking his sword and pointing it directly at Goyle. "You'll have to go through me first."

Goyle smiled a half toothless grin and said. "Have it your way mate." He grabbed the pistol from his mate. Goyle then cocked it and got ready to fire at Bootstrap.

Like lightning the young slave girl kicked Goyle square in the chest sending flying over a table behind him. She then turned to the goon who was standing next to Goyle and sent out her fist connecting square with his jaw. The man grabbed her arm and spun her around so her back was facing him. She immediately stomped on his instep causing him to bend forward. She threw her head backwards and busted him in the nose with the back of her head knocking him cold.

Meanwhile Jack and Bootstrap had taken on the other two in a fierce sword battle. The whole bar had began to fight amongst themselves. Any reason for a good brawl. It didn't seem to take much incentive to get the regular patrons agitated. Jack and Bootstrap were fighting back to back while turning clockwise in a seemingly choreographed manner fighting the two pirates. The girl had just finished knocking another random man out with a chair when she noticed Goyle rising from where she had knocked him down earlier.

Enraged, he pointed his pistol at her.

Jack saw this as it was happening and finished off his immediate adversary and instinctively ran toward the girl in an effort to push her out of harms way.

Goyle cocked his weapon and pulled the trigger.

The pistol went off and caught Jack in the upper right side of his chest just as he reached the girl pushing her to safety. Jack spun around and then stood there for a moment putting his hand to his bleeding wound. In a rather dazed manner he muttered something about not being able to finish his rum then fell to the floor. With blinding speed Jack's newly freed slave flipped like a gymnast across the room toward Goyle and took the scoundrel's pistol from him and used it as a club to knock him out. Bootstrap now had his cutlass out and stood next to the girl ready to defend Jack.

**Jack wounded? Wonder what will happen to him? Two new peeps reviews will let you see. :) That isn't asking much is it?**


	5. Your Killin Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the P.O.T.C. story or characters.**

**Chapter 5**

**Your Killin' Me**

The girl bent over and pulled Jack's left arm around her shoulder and lifted him from the floor. Seeing that she was struggling under the weight of Jack's muscular frame, Bootstrap took up his other arm to assist. Just as Goyle and his men were about to attack gunshots rang out quieting the whole tavern. Some of Blackhorn's henchmen had followed Jack to the tavern to make sure he didn't try to escape.

"That will be enough!" screamed Choler, Blackhorn's stocky Irish right hand man.

Goyle and the men lowered their arms and stepped aside, clearly outnumbered by Choler and his men.

Choler approached Bootstrap and the girl to assess Jack's condition. Choler lifted Jack's head and looked him up and down.

"Afternoon mate." Jack sputtered in a dazed fashion as if he knew Choler. "I'll take mine with a side o' rum." He finished incoherently.

"Why he is a bloody mess!" Choler fumed. "Go fetch the doctor and have him meet us at the Ocean Venture." Choler said motioning to one of the men. The soldier ran from the pub hastily to fetch the doctor.

Choler's pale skin was aflame with anger. "Grab him and get him back to the ship and make haste. If he dies the location of the Guia a la Recompensa goes with him and so does your pay." He blurted at his remaining men. Two of the them grabbed Jack from Bootstrap and the girl. One got him from behind the other grabbed his feet. They hurried out of the tavern and off to the ship. Bootstrap and the girl followed.

_Now on the Pearl_

Blackhorn was enraged. "I leave you to the task of keeping an eye on the only thing between me and my treasure . . . and you let him nearly get killed! If he dies I will keelhaul all of you!"

"Sorry sir, we didn't get there in time." Choler stammered.

A tall thin man in his early fifties exits the captain's quarters where Jack had been taken and approaches Blackhorn. "He is resting comfortably. I was able to get both bullets out and cauterize the wound to stop the bleeding. He lost quite a bit of blood but I think no major organs were hit. As long as infection doesn't set in he should be fine."

"Thanks Doctor." Blackhorn handed him a few doubloons and sent him on his way. He then turned to his men and Bootstrap who had followed them on board. "Finish everything we need to do to make ready. I want this vessel sea worthy by morning"

"Aye Aye Sir" His men chorused and got busy doing their duties. Bootstrap and the rest of Jack's old crew nodded and went about working as well.

In the captains cabin Jack was just beginning to stir. A groan escaped his lips as he tried to right himself on the bed. "Whers me um?"

Seeing Jack begin to wake the young woman, who had been with him all the time, approached him.

Jack opened his eyes and saw her standing there. "You sti' ere?" He said still groggy from the loss of blood.

She nodded and reached behind him and fluffed his pillows putting her bosom in his face. Jack smiled mischievously despite himself.

When she backed away Jack, who was now becoming more with it said. "Luv, could you fetch me a pint o' rum. I'm parched."

The girl nodded and headed off to the liquor cabinet to prepare him a drink.

"When you get done with that luv could you help me sit up a bit? Can't drink properly at this angle you know."

When the girl returned with the drink her dark eyes surveyed the situation. The bed was against the wall on his good side making it impossible to move him up from the free side of the bed without wrenching on his bad shoulder. Without warning she climbed onto the bed and straddled Jack.

"Well then, I wasn't expecting this, not that I am complaining." Jack said raising his eyebrows with anticipation. Cap'n Jack Sparrow is always up for a romp he thought to himself.

The girl leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him gently, her black satiny hair falling into his face.

Jack took a moment to take in the sweet scent of her hair and put his good arm around her. "Just be gentle with me luv. I'm kinda in a delicate state and all."

She lifted his head and shoulders off his pillow and he let out a small moan. With her free hand she pulled his pillows together to form a prop and then gently lowered him into a more upright position and then promptly left the bed.

"Oh, are you gonna be like that luv?" Jack said with a pained expression. "If you had any idea what you just did to me . . ." he said his voice trailing off "well, ye just wouldn't have did it that's all."

The young woman looked down so her eyes wouldn't meet Jack's and handed him his rum. She then turned and went and stood a few feet away staring off once again completely expressionless.

"Your a mysterious little bird aren't you luv? Well, since it is obvious your not to be a leavin' me I guess I need to call you something other than 'hey you'. Can you tell me your name, write it down or something?"

The girl looked at Jack as if in a moment of reflection before returning to his side. She immediately started to unbutton her blouse.

Jack's eyes grew large and he tried to sit up a little. "Ah, your a fickle little thing aren't ye. Come on over her and let Captain Jack dock his ship in ye port." He said with a look of excitement on his face that paralleled that of a child on Christmas morning.

The young woman after unbuttoning a couple buttons stepped closer to Jack. She leaned forward pulling her shirt off her left shoulder. There above her left breast was a tattoo with two inter crossing swords on it. Above the tattoo the name Satya was scrolled in red . Something else was beneath the swords but still covered by her shirt. She hadn't pulled her shirt down enough for him to see. She took his hand and placed his fingers on her name.

"You do realize your killing me here don't ya?" Jack pouted after realizing her only intent was to show him the tattoo. He looked at it closely and ran his fingers down the tattoo. Her skin was amazingly soft and subtle for such a tough little thing.

**I've gave up begging. Review if you feel like it...lol. Thanks as always to Peg Leg Meg!**


	6. The Day After

**Disclaimer: I don't own the P.O.T.C. or any of it's characters.**

**Chapter Six**

**The Day After **

The girl slapped Jack's hand when he tried to explore the entire tattoo. She then stepped back and buttoned her shirt back up.

Jack pulled his hand back in a dramatic fashion. "What ye do that for?" Jack said knowing full well why she had. With a wounded expression on his face he continued. "Well then I'm assuming your name is Satya?"

The girl nodded.

"Satya it is then." Jack confirmed. He took a healthy drink of his rum and considered for a moment. "Seems to fit you, isn't a flouncy name either. Not that I don't think you could pull it off luv, but I can't see you with names like Belle or Prudence." He tipped up his glass and finished off what was left.

Noticing he had just polished off his second pint of rum she went back to the liquor cabinet and got him another drink. After giving it to him she returned to her spot against the wall out of his reach.

"Satya, your really gonna have to start lightening up if yer to hang with me. I swear if ye ate a piece of coal you'd pass a diamond." He teased her giving her that same smug grin he always used. "Nite lass. Why don't you make your way down to sleep with the rest of the crew." He said with a yawn still weak from the blood loss and a little drunk from the rum. Jack adjusted his pillow and slipped back off to sleep.

Satya waited to make sure he was asleep then unrolled a pad she had found in a cabinet. After unrolling the pad onto the floor next to Jack's bed she settled in for the night.

Jack awoke the next morning feeling slightly less weak but considerably more stiff in his wounded shoulder. He slowly sat up and threw his legs out of bed. He would be damned if anyone but him would be sailing his beautiful new ship. Even though he had sat up slowly his head was still spinning. Looking down at himself he noticed that he was completely naked from head to toe. When had that happened? He tried hard to remember but everything was hazy after getting freed from jail. He reached up with his good arm to find that he didn't even have his bandanna on. Damn fine mess this is, he thought to himself. By the time I get dressed in this state we will be at Tortuga already. Just then the door opened and Satya entered carrying Jack's breakfast. She noticed him perched on the edge of the bed and a look of concern came over her. She quickly sat the food down and went to his side and tried to get him back into bed.

"Aye, I am not fallen for that again! Savvy?" Jack said considering that Satya must be a tease of some sort.

Satya didn't listen she continued trying to get him to lay back down.

"What are you doin' woman? It just took me the last ten minutes to get this far!" Jack fumed.

Satya stood back and gave Jack an awkward glance.

He just then remembered he was sitting there completely in the nude. "Luv, what say you find me my clothes. They have to be laying around here somewhere." He said in a calmer fashion.

She rummaged through one of the cabinets and came back to him with a set of new clothes she had found. His old ones were torn and blood stained from the accident.

Jack grabbed a pair of skivvies with his good arm and tried to bend forward to maneuver them on. This action made his head throb and caused him to feel light headed. He righted himself and relaxed for a moment. "Luv, I hate to ask you this . . . but I need you to help me get dressed."

She remembered back to the night before and thought to herself that this would be a treat. This pirate had more manly desire than the entire Royal Armed Guard. And what made matters worse was he was charming somehow despite himself. Satya grabbed Jack's skivvies and took a deep breath. She then prepared herself to be able to get him dressed without letting on that she felt the same way he did. She worked his feet into his skivvies and pulled them up enough for him to be able to finish pulling them up the rest of the way. Same with the trousers. Jack appeared to be a bit winded even from this simple effort, still weak from the night before. He leaned against Satya as she took his shirt and lowered it over his head. She then helped him pull his arm through the left hole and gingerly did the same with the right. To her surprise Jack didn't make any comments this morning and assumed he had assessed she wasn't interested or was in too much pain to function. This was good because she didn't know how long she could fend off his advances and she knew that in no way could she allow herself to succumb to them. It wasn't why she was here.

"Thanks luv. I owe you one." Jack said as Satya finished helping him put on his sash and other effects. She stood back and nodded. "One last favor, help me off the bed?"

Satya sat down on the bed next to him on his good side and took his arm and placed it around her shoulder. She then lifted him out of bed and stood there stabilizing him for a moment. Once on his feet Jack felt better. As long as he didn't have to bend over or use his bad arm he would be fine.

"I think I got it from here luv." He said smiling gently at her. He walked over and lifted an orange slice from the breakfast she had brought him and ate it. He picked up the plate containing the remaining orange slices and carried it slowly to a large table in the back of his quarters. There he had many maps strewn about. He leaned over slightly and checked one of the maps for coordinates all the while eating the rest of his breakfast. Soon after finishing he made his way to the main deck.

On the Ocean Venture's Main Deck

"How are you feeling this morning Captain Sparrow? I am surprised to see you up and about this morning." Blackhorn said in his best effort to feign concern.

"Aye, but I am Captain Jack Sparrow mate." Jack said smiling broadly enough to show his golden incisors. "It would take more than a mere few bullets to incapacitate old Jack."

Blackhorn looked the pirate over and had to admit he was impressed Jack was fairing so well after last night. "So Captain Sparrow. You gave us a scare last night. I heard you were shot trying to save that bloody worthless wench I traded you. Seems a bit rash if I might say."

"Just squaring our bill mate."

"Squaring your bill?"

"Yes, it is Satya who first tried to save my life. I was just returning the favor." Jack said not quite even convincing himself that he wouldn't have done it regardless.

"The wench saved your life? She hardly did a thing for me let alone save my life." Blackhorn said in disgust.

Jack smiled to himself. He didn't know why Satya had decided to stick around but he was beginning not to mind so much. Jack took out his compass and scanned the horizon. "Got about six more days until we reach Tortuga I see."

"Yes, and I believe if the weather holds out maybe a day sooner if we are lucky." Blackhorn added.

Jack nodded and made his way to the helm where his first mate Barbossa was steering the ship. "I got it from here mate."

"The men and I are wonderin' Cap'n Jack, what this fine bit of fortune is costin' us?" Barbossa said as he stepped from the wheel.

"It is costing you nothing." Jack explained as he looked over his shoulder pleased to see Satya hard at work with the rest of the men.

"And what loss is it that yer taken' that we won't?" Barbossa asked thinking that Jack had been hiding some valuable plunder from the rest of the crew on the Phurtila. "Seein' as we all gain our shares equally we should lose them equally as well. What is it ye had fer the tradin that we weren't privy too as well?"

Jack turned his attention back to Barbossa. He told him about how he had came across the Guia a la Recompensa while raiding a ship named the Merchant Queen a few years back before he owned the Phurtila. He had traded it though in exchange for the ship, the lives of the crew, supplies and a couple other things. He didn't elaborate on the other things.

"You found the Guia a la Recompensa?" Barbossa said in amazement. "I thought it to be the stuff of legends."

"Nope, not legend unfortunately for us. We will never get any of the booty for ourselves though." Jack said disappointed. He may be a pirate but his word was good and he would come though on his end of the bargain as Blackhorn had came through with his.

"Why didn't you tell us about this sooner? We could have been there and back already and bloody rich!" Barbossa said after having a moment to contemplate the situation.

"Thought it might be nice to commandeer a seaworthy vessel first so we could make it there and back loaded down with treasure without making a detour to Davy Jones Locker. "

Barbossa had to agree. The Phurtila surely would have never made the trip. But bloody bad luck though that now they had the vessel to get the treasure but were losing the means of reaching it.

Just then Bootstrap approached Jack. "Good to see you up and around. We weren't sure you were going to make it last night."

"You'll soon learn not to underestimate Captain Jack Sparrow mate. Welcome to the crew." Jack said with a grin.

Bootstap's beautiful teeth shown when he smiled back at Jack. "Glad to be aboard Cap'n."

Jack smiled and thought to himself how he would like to have a whole crew of Bootstraps before continuing. "Now what are you standin' around for me hearties? Get to work!"

Jack was once again at home at the helm of his ship on the open sea. No other feeling was quite like it. A couple more days and then he would unearth his hidden Guia a la Recompensa and finish the trade with Blackhorn and be on to other adventures on his new ship.

**Just thought I would upload the rest of the chapters for all those who are reading along. The Dead Man's Chest is airing this weekend and I will probably be inspired to write something different.**


	7. The Plot Thickens

**Disclaimer: I don't own the P.O.T.C. or any of it's characters.**

**Chapter 7**

**The Plot Thickens**

That Night

Jack had left the wheel to Barbossa and made his way down to his cabin for the night. The sea had been calm that day and even though his shoulder was still extremely stiff and sore he hadn't had much trouble maneuvering the ship. She handled like a dream. After he entered the cabin he went straight for the liquor cabinet and poured himself a large mug of rum and sat at his map table. Ah, life couldn't be better, good rum, a fine ship and all that was missing was the nightly companionship of a good woman. No sooner had he thought this there was a knock at the door.

Jack raised an eyebrow and looked toward the door. "Giselle?" Jack mused.

Satya entered the room carrying a bowl of fruit.

Jack found being around this woman to be a worse torture than most he had endured. He found himself immediately wanting her to give him some 'special' attention but she seemed so uninterested. Jack had never been one to take a woman without her being a willing participant. Usually he didn't have to worry about that anyway. He had never had a problem getting the ladies. Satya though was another story. What a vexation to have such a cold fish inside the body of such a good lookin lass.

"Care for a mug of rum luv?" Jack encouraged thinking it might loosen her up a bit.

Satya laid the bowl down next to Jack and then took a seat at the table across from him.

He poured her a mug and slid it toward her watching her closely. He had seen many women in his time but she was quite possibly the most beautiful he mused. He tried fruitlessly to figure out what nationality she was because he had never seen anyone quite like her.

"So I see you didn't sleep with the crew last night mate." Jack said pulling himself out of his daze. "Probably a good thing we ought to keep it that way."

Satya took a large drink of her rum nearly finishing off her mug in one gulp. Jack was impressed. She took an apple out of the bowl and grabbed a knife that was laying on the table. With lightning speed she cut it into sections. She stood up and leaned over to hand them to Jack. When she bent to hand him the apple her shirt hung down giving him a nice view.

Jack's eyes turned large taking in the sight of her cleavage. She was doing it to him again. Did this women mean to vex him so? "No thanks mate." Jack stammered forcing his eyes away from her cleavage. It was like pulling Excalibur out of the stone.

Satya noticed where his eyes had been and his reaction and quickly stood up. She would have to watch that in the future she thought to herself. She wasn't used to being around a man so interested in her in that way.

"Think I will head down to the galley and get myself some dried beef maybe." Jack thought out loud. He needed an excuse to get away from this woman.

Without hesitation Satya stood up and motioned for Jack to stay seated. She took the fruit bowl and headed out of the room Jack presumed to go to the Galley to get the beef. Never had he had such a dedicated woman who seemed in no way interested in his manhood at all.

Down in the Galley

Satya was on her way down to the galley to retrieve some dried beef for Jack when she overheard voices. She slowed down and crept closer to listen.

Blackhorn stood in the back of the galley next to Choler, his right hand man. They were speaking very low in a near whisper.

Satya crouched down and crawled closer positioning herself behind a barrel out of sight.

"I was wondering what you were up to." Said Choler to Blackhorn. "I didn't think you would give this pirate anything in return for what was rightfully the kings to begin with."

"A means to an end dear Choler." Blackhorn sat filling his face with an orange and nuts. "In the end I never intend to let Mr. Sparrow have even his life let alone my ship or the Guia a la Recompensa."

Satya sat taking this all in. She fumed at Choler's remark that the Guia a la Recompensa belonged to the king. It was her people who had enchanted that very same compass in an effort to find a treasure of their own. It was theirs and no one else's. And Blackhorn, the evil man who had taken the compass from her people for the king in the first place, always made her blood boil.

"So, after he leaves to retrieve the Guia a la Recompensa we are to take over the crew and arrest him when he returns?" Choler summarized.

"Yes, then dear Mr. Sparrow and his crew of miscreants can be executed." Blackhorn concluded.

Satya sat there in horror. They were going to get Jack strung up she thought. I will never let that vile beast harm Jack or get his hands on the Guia a la Recompensa again. Never. Her eyes filled with tears as she remembered back to how Blackhorn had acquired it in the first place.

Choler smiled evilly. "I am glad to hear that. And the King?"

"He doesn't need to know that we retrieved the compass from Jack. There is the matter of getting rid of those of all his crew who know about the Guia a la Recompensa, then we will be free to pursue the treasure for ourselves."

Choler's grin widened at the aspect of having the entire treasure to themselves. "I can't wait to see Mr. Sparrow dance with Jack Ketch. (a/n that means to hang in pirate lingo...muahahahaha)

They think that the compass will lead them to Cortez's treasure. Satya mused. That seemed to be what everyone thought and they were somewhat right. What they didn't know was that it led to something far different and more sinister. It just so happened that Cortez's treasure, and other pirate plunder, also shared the same hiding place as this object. She thought to herself. Satya could care less about Cortez's treasure and the fools who wanted to end up with it's curse. She couldn't however let anyone get their hands on the other part ... the part she was pledged to protect.

Blackhorn and Choler talked for a bit longer then stood up and headed to the main quarters for the crew. They walked right past Satya on the way but never noticed her.

She waited for about ten minutes making sure they were definitely gone. Satya thought to herself how she would handle this new information. It wouldn't be in her best interest to react to it now. Yes, she would wait until the opportune moment. She grabbed a few pieces of dried beef and headed back to Jack's cabin.

**Please review. I'm a newbie and if I don't get any constructive criticism I won't be able to develop my writing ability. That means I will just keep torturing you all will crappy stories. ;)**


	8. Tortuga

**Disclaimer: I own this computer, a P.O.T.C. DVD, the orange I just ingested, but sadly not the P.O.T.C. or it's characters.**

**Chapter 8**

**Tortuga**

When Satya returned to Jack's cabin she found him utterly intoxicated. Seems as though in the time she was gone he had polished off nearly an entire bottle of rum.

Jack saw Satya enter the room and remained seated. Ah, there were two of her vexing him now. He thought he was doing himself a favor trying to numb his lustful feelings toward her with the bite of rum. To his dismay he still felt them and was more uninhibited about them instead.

Jack sat with his feet propped up on the table. "Did ye have to dry the beef yerself luv?" Jack chided. He took his mustache between his fingers and smoothly curled up the ends.

Satya approached him keeping her distance seeing that he was a little more saucy than usual. She put the beef on a plate and slid it across the table toward Jack.

Jack smiled as seductively as he could in his drunken state. He took a piece of the beef and leaned back in his chair.

She sat down across the table from Jack taking a orange from the fruit basket she had brought earlier. She peeled it and took a bite and noticed the captain watching her out of the corner of her eye.

Why was it that whenever she eats anything she makes it look so much tastier than I know it is? Thought Jack to himself unconsciously opening his mouth to mimic her taking a bite. He leaned back a bit to far in the chair until he took a tumble backwards. "Ah luv, I think I spilt me rum!" He said almost incoherently.

Satya flew to his aid and found him laying on the floor with his feet still on the table. She was sure that the fall would have most likely broken his wound open causing him to start bleeding again. She knelt at his side and gently pulled his shirt back and peaked underneath his bandage and checked the wound. Luckily it seemed alright.

Jack wasn't at all concerned with his wound or anything else but the prospect of getting Satya's attention. It had been over six months he had been in a woman's company. He had been either in jail or at sea and now felt as though he were about to explode. "Luv, could you help me o'er to the bed?" he slurred.

Satya once again helped him up. She wondered how many more times in their relationship this would happen. Probably not many she thought sadly to herself. It wasn't in her destiny to stay around long. Satya gently removed his feet from the table. She then knelt beside him once again and put his arms around her. Being in his arms felt good to her but she didn't let on. She gently lifted him up into a sitting position.

Jack saw the look of sadness pass across Satya's face. Once he was in the sitting position again they both sat stared at each other for a moment. He reached over and brushed the hair away from her face. If only he knew what was going on behind those dark eyes.

When his hand touched her face it sent a tingling sensation through her. She had never felt that way before. Satya snapped herself out of the gaze he had caught her in. She had almost lost her self in his thoughtful amber eyes. She got under his good arm once again and together they struggled to stand up.

Jack staggered to the bed with her help and they both collapsed on it just as they reached it.

Satya quickly bounced up and started to head for the door when Jack gently grabbed her wrist.

"Where you goin' luv? Why don' ya stick aroun' and keep ol' Jack company?" He said trying to read her face. He could see she seemed somewhat frightened and took it that she was afraid of what his intentions might be. This made him feel bad. It wasn't his intention to scare her. "Don' worry luv. I won' touch ya." He said his expression sincere. "Just come lay her with me. No sense in going down with the other lot. Savvy?"

Satya nodded and returned. She grabbed the pad she had slept on the night before and rolled it out on the floor. She looked up at Jack knowing he probably thought she despised him. Little did he know that she was scared to death to get to close to him and lose control of herself.

"I guess that will do luv." He wasn't going to push it with her. Jack laid there for a while and watched her when she wasn't looking as she went to sleep. The moonlight glowed on her hair giving it an almost purple hue. Her skin looked so soft and flawless. He actually couldn't believe that he would have loved to have her in bed with him just to lay next to her. That had never been the case before. He snapped himself out of it and told himself he would feel better after a night in Tortuga. That would alleviate his problems. A good night with Giselle should turn his thinking around. Hell, he thought to himself, it had been six months since he bedded a woman it was no wonder he was acting so strange. Jack smiled a little as he mused that he would probably get aroused by the Queen of England herself if she were here with him instead of Satya. No worries he tried to convince himself, all would be better soon.

Days later at the dock at Tortuga

The week passed quickly and now the Ocean Venture was pulling into dock at Tortuga. Jack was excited to finally arrive. It had been a while since he had seen his favorite strumpet Giselle and he was eager to make her re-acquaintance. Once the crew secured the vessel to the dock many of them got ready to have their time at Tortuga as well.

"Wait!" Blackhorn yelled to the crew as his men fell into place by the ships exit points. "I will only be letting Captain Sparrow leave for now."

The whole crew groaned.

"Put them in the brig for now men." He ordered. "Once Captain Sparrow has returned with my compass . . . you will all be free to go."

Jack turned his attention back to Blackhorn. "I will be sending a mate from the pub to repair me ship and rename 'er. Thought I'd give ye the h'eds up."

"What will you be naming her?" Blackhorn questioned. He saw nothing wrong with her current name.

"I will be renaming me ship the Black Pearl."

"The Black Pearl?" Blackhorn questioned.

"Yes, named after a beautiful young lass named Pearl I had the pleasure of being pleasured by in Singapore. Let's just say she left a lastin' impression on me. " Jack said with a seductive smile."

That information was more than Blackhorn wanted to know. He wrinkled up his nose at the thought of Jack receiving or giving pleasure to anyone.

Jack turned to his crew. "Won't be long mates. I just have a few things to tend to then I will be returning to complete the trade and ye will all be free to go. Savvy?"

"And if you don' come back, we will be feeding your little strumpet Satya to the fishes." Barbossa seethed.

"Where is the little poppet anyways?" said Pintel.

Ragetti, who was usually hanging around with Pintel surveyed the boat with his one good eye. "I haven't seen 'er since early this mornin'. Maybe she fell overboard to Davy Jones locker."

In all the excitement Jack hadn't noticed that Satya was missing. He tried to think back to when he last saw her and that was right after he got up in the morning. She had brought him breakfast and left to go to work with the crew. That was the last he saw her. It was very uncharacteristic of her not to be near him in someway. Now she was missing.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**


	9. Where is Satya?

**Disclaimer: I once owned a very expensive highly collectible Glass Decanter. I loved it and named it George. Then one fateful day I accidentally broke my beloved bottle. laments So I guess it is a good thing I don't own the P.O.T.C. or any of it's characters because I would love them all to ... DEATH.**

**Chapter 9**

**Where is Satya?**

Jack contemplated what to do about Satya. He figured that if some kind of foul play had happened to her he would have surely heard a scuffle. Satya wasn't one who would have been taken without a fight.

"Guess you lost your leverage." Jack said as he cocked his head and gave Barbossa a fake look of pity. "Lucky for you that I am a man of my word and would be coming back regardless of your threat anyway."

Jack was a little concerned about her even though he didn't let on but he was sure she was ok. She seemed very capable of taking care of herself. With that Jack turned and began to stroll off the Pearl. Just before he reached the exit plank Blackhorn cut him off.

"I will be sending two of my men with you." Blackhorn said in a low voice.

"Havin' your men with me might put a wee damper on part of me personal business I was planning on performing if you get me drift." Jack said giving a wink to Blackhorn.

"I am not concerned with your _personal_ business." Blackhorn said sternly. "Be back in eight hours or I will start killing off the crew and send the rest of my men after you."

Jack couldn't help hide his disappointment not as much at Blackhorn's ultimatum but because his new 'friends' were going to put a definite damper on this afternoons visit to Tortuga.

Tortuga Central

Jack knew he had a limited amount of time to retrieve the Guia a la Recompensa but he knew exactly where he had left it and it wasn't far. He made his way to the 'Blue Dragon', the roughest pub and brothel in all of Tortuga. As he entered the middle of town he took in a deep breath and enjoyed the atmosphere.

"Nothing like it." he said to Gravel, one of Blackhorns men who had accompanied him.

"Nothin' like what?" Gravel asked in his gravely voice, hence the name.

"The unmistakable aroma that is Tortuga." Jack said with a satisfied smile and then entered the pub.

Once in side Jack ordered himself a drink and got one for each of the men as well. Normally he wouldn't have been so liberal spending his money on them but he wanted to keep them occupied when he made his way up to Giselle's room.

"Be just a bit men. Got some personal business to attend to." He said stepping away from the bar and heading up the stairs.

Gravel and his accomplice Skinner started to follow Jack.

Sensing the two men directly behind him Jack turned and whispered. "What I am planning on doing only takes one man if you get my drift."

Gravel and Skinner stared at each other for a moment. "Go on then. We will be waiting for you." Skinner said figuring Jack couldn't escape anywhere out of the windowless upper floor of the brothel. They also had a clear view of any room he entered because all the doors to the rooms were clearly visible from the balcony.

Jack tipped his hat and headed straight up the stairs and to the second door on the left. When he entered he had hoped to see Giselle. This had always been her room and it just so happened was the hiding place of the Guia a la Recompensa. Jack surveyed the small room and seeing that Giselle must be out at the moment he went about counting the boards of the floor. He started from the left wall.

"One, two, three, four, ... ten, eleven, twelve. Ah, this should be it." Jack knelt down to the floor and took out his cutlass and placed the blade between two boards on the floor and began to pry steadily. The board gave way with a little effort. Sure enough, there it still was, the Guia a la Recompensa wrapped in a burlap cloth. He unfolded the cloth and crouched for a moment looking at the compass. It's wooden case really was a fine bit of craftmanship. Two swords crossed over a gold medallion were etched on the lid and inlayed with gold. He stuffed the compass into his coat pocket and replaced the floorboard. He was about to leave when a woman with fiery red hair entered the room.

"Giselle?" Jack said squinting his eyes in the poorly lit room.

"Names Tabitha luv." The woman said sauntering over to him. "Giselle and I share this room. She is busy lending her services to another sailor at the moment."

Tabitha moved closer to Jack backing him deeper into the room in the direction of the bed. "Wouldn't happen to know when she'd be returning?" Jack said nearly tripping over the throw carpet.

"Don' expect 'er back for some time luv." She said giving him her most sultry eyes. She quickly stepped behind him and turned to lift her leg onto the bed to block his retreat.

"Now, don't get me wrong luv. I would love to bed ye but I kinda been working myself up to have me cannon aimed to fire in another port. Savvy?"

Not seeming to listen Tabitha pushed him back onto the bed and crawled on top of him. Just then the door burst open. It was Giselle. "Damn woman, are ye stealing my tricks now too ya bloody whore?"

"Who you calling a bloody whore you rampant slut." Tabitha yelled sitting back up into a straddling position on Jack.

"Now girls, no need to be fighten'. There is plenty of Captain Jack to go around." He said getting slightly turned on by the woman fighting.

Giselle stepped forward. "Jack!"

"Aye, luv, just who I was waiting for. Funny thing really. I was just explainin' to  
Tabitha here that I was hoping you'd be here." He said from his position still pinned below Tabitha.

"Looks that way." Giselle said sarcastically. She furrowed her brow and strode across the room and picked up a bottle off the dresser and hurled it at Tabitha. The bottle missed and broke against the wall. Tabitha jumped off of Jack and grabbed a chair sitting next to the bed and ran after Giselle and tried to hit her with it. Instead the chair careened off the wall . The women continued to throw insults and other items at each other. Jack was doing his best to dodge most of the items from their war. He found himself having to crawl to the door of the room trying to escape the onslaught. When he had almost reached the door he ran into a pair of shoes partially hidden by a brown robe. He followed the brown fabric up to see it was that of a hooded robe of a Cleric of England.

"Now I have seen everything." he said standing to his feet just as a bottle of perfume came flying at his head. In one quick motion the cleric reached out and grabbed the vile before it struck Jack on the head.

Jack's eyes widened in amazement as he examined the outstretched hand still holding the vile. The robed figure pulled back it's hood. It was Satya.

"I have been wondering where you made off to mate." A look of relief poured over Jack's face.

Satya took in the spectacle in the room and looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow.

"A man's got needs luv." Jack said a little embarrassed to be in the same room with two woman without being in bed with either of them. "What are you doin' dressed like that anyway?"

The two women in the mean time had stopped fighting long enough to notice that another woman had entered the room. They converged on Satya to include her in on their ensuing argument.

Both women reached her at the same time hell bent on ripping her to shreds. Satya, in one fluid motion grabbed them both by the hair and knocked their heads together. Giselle and Tabitha oozed down to the floor.

"Luv, what did you go and do that for? Your really starting to come between me and a hard place. Savvy?" He said getting very irritated.

Satya opened the door a crack and looked out into the crowd and spotted Gravel and Skinner still waiting at the bar below. She turned to Jack and pointed first to Skinner and Gravel then to Jack taking her finger and using it as a pretend knife motioning cutting his throat.

Jack put his hand on his throat and stepped away from Satya. "They are figuring to kill me eh?

Satya nodded pleased that she didn't have to go into the whole story. She hated lengthy explanations. Reaching beneath her robe she pulled out a second one and handed it to Jack.

"I won't even ask where ye got these." Jack said putting on the robe and pulling the hood down low over his face.

They nodded to each other and peeked out the door together.

"When the opportune moment presents itself luv, I will signal for us to go. Savvy?" Jack whispered into her ear.

Satya nodded and they both stood there waiting. Satya bent forward so that Jack could see as well. He instead took a minute to take in her posterior that looked good even partially hidden by the robe. He reached out in a gesture as if to grab at her backside with both hands but thought better of it and joined Satya in her watch. When both Gravel and Skinner had turned to talk to an attractive patron that had walked by Jack goosed Satya signaling that they needed to make their move. The pair walked slowly down the stairs trying not to attract any more attention than they were already. Being dressed that way in a pub in Tortuga was a bit odd of course. This wasn't a completely unknown site in these parts though as the English were always sending priests and whatnot to convert the local ravel.

Satya and Jack slipped through the crowd and past the two agents still talking to the woman at the bar. They stepped out onto the street and rushed to the outskirts of town. When they were some distance from the pub and saw they weren't being followed the two stopped for a moment to collect their thoughts.

Since Jack now knew Blackhorn wasn't planning on fulfilling his end of the bargain Jack figured he was unbound by his word as well. Even though the trade was no longer legitimate Jack knew he had to act quickly and formulate a plan to get his new ship and his crew back. Hell, he was a pirate after all and it never did feel right getting the vessel without properly commandeering it anyway.

**As always REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	10. Say What?

**Disclaimer: So it now comes to an end. My first fan-fiction based on the P.O.T.C. story I DO NOT own.**

**Chapter 10**

**Say What?**

Jack had formulated a plan. Satya and Jack sat side by side in a row boat they had acquired from a nearby dock. They rowed to the back of the Black Pearl and began to scale the ship. Once outside the captains quarters they hesitated outside the window listening to see if anyone was stirring inside. They could hear the muddled conversation of Choler and Blackhorn. Quietly, they climbed the rest of the way up the ship to the poop deck. There they stood up and peered on deck. There were two of Blackhorn's men on the main deck guarding the entrance. That left the two at the bar, one in the hold, and Blackhorn and Choler in the Captains quarters.

"Satya. Do you think you could make it down to the hold and set the crew free?" Jack would normally not ask this of any other woman but he knew she was far more capable then most men.

She nodded and turned to leave. Jack thought to himself how odd it was that he was formulating a plan to steal this ship with only the help of a woman. The two split up and took one last look at one another before heading on their ways.

Jack knew he needed to make a diversion for Satya with as little noise as possible as not to alert Choler and Blackhorn. He climbed onto a rope that was tethered to the main mast and from the poop deck swung below striking one of the agents square in the back sending him flying off the entry plank. The action of hitting the first agent sent Jack into a spin on the rope. The other agent whirled around and made an effort to unsheathe his cutlass. Too late though as Jack was already swinging back and booted the second agent into the water as well. Quickly Jack made haste to pull the plank onto the ship and began cutting the ties to the dock.

Meanwhile below deck Satya made her way to the hold. When she reached it she saw an agent sitting in a chair cleaning his pistol. Nearby she could see Barbossa and the others in their cell. When they saw Satya was there to free them they decided to help by keeping the attention of the guard.

"Hey mate! What say you let me go upstairs to relieve myself?" Barbossa said to the agent.

"When yer captain gets back you can all go do whatever you please. Until then your staying in the cell." The agent said seeming to enjoy their situation a little to much.

Satya took a chain from the wall behind the agent. When he heard the chain jingle he turned to find Satya standing there holding it.

"I was wondering where you made off too. This will definitely please Captain Blackhorn." The agent said as he pulled out his a dagger.

She held one end of the chain and let the other fall to the floor. The agent lunged at her making a swiping motion at her with his cutlass. Satya pulled the dangling end of the chain up with her free hand and wrapped it around the dagger. She spun her body around in such a way to pull the weapon from the agents hand.

The dagger landed next to her but she made no effort to retrieve it. The agent made an attempt to lunge forward to pick it up. Satya quickly wrapped the chain around his neck and then pulled it up and fastened it to a hook on the wall.

"Alright! Alright!" He said grabbing at the chain trying to loosen it from his throat. "I surrender!"

Satya reached down and grabbed the keys from his belt and threw them to the crew. Once the crew was loose Pintel and Ragetti escorted the agent to the upper deck then tossed him off the ship and into the water.

Jack had already began making the ship ready for its voyage out of the Tortuga harbor when he saw Satya return with the crew. Quietly the crew took over where Jack left off.

Jack smiled when he saw Satya emerge from below. She walked beside him and gave him a faint smile back. He wondered why she looked so uneasy all of a sudden.

Blackhorn and Choler had heard the commotion of the crew readying the ship and made their way onto the deck.

"I see your acting in true pirate fashion are not going to keep up your side of the bargain." Blackhorn seethed.

"Well, you see mate, I was planning on keeping my end of the accord until I heard you were unintentional of doin' the same. Jack said walking toward Blackhorn unsheathing his cutlass. "Now I will just be asking you to take leave of _my_ ship."

Blackhorn unsheathed his cutlass as well. "I don't think we will be leaving just yet. Not at least without my artifact."

Choler came forward to join his captain only to find Satya standing between them and Jack.

"Luv, I've got this one." Jack said trying to pushing her behind him. She returned and stubbornly stood her ground.

"Looks like I am going to have to kill that useless wench after all." Blackhorn's expression reflected a bit of pleasure in this.

Jack reached forward once again and put his hand on Satya's shoulder. He just started to say something to her when she moved in front of Blackhorn.

She took a deep breath and looked straight into Blackhorn's eyes. "You will meet your end today blood dealer! No one but me leaves here with the Guia a la Recompensia!"

Everyone on board was utterly shocked. She could talk! Jack didn't know how to react to it and was as dumbfounded as the rest of them.

"So your not a mute after all. Conniving wench aren't you?" Blackhorn taunted her.

"My father was the guardian of the Guia a la Recompensa and the item it leads to. You tortured then murdered every member of my family looking for where it was hidden. I was away training to be the next guardian. I had to hear of my families demise from a friend who ran to me after their murders. I had taken a vow of silence to keep devoted until I could bring restitution to my family." Satya said assuming a battle pose in front of Blackhorn. "It now falls to me to retrieve and protect the compass and what it leads too." She added.

A smile formed on Blackhorn's face. "That was your family, eh? Your mother was quite resolute about not telling me the location of the Guia a la Recompensa. That is until I told my men to take the cat o' nine tails to your brother. She cracked soon after we had flogged him a few times. I have to say this, your family was definitely committed to that damn box. They died for their own greed. Trying to keep Cortez's treasure to themselves."

"The compass doesn't lead to Cortez's treasure. Cortez's treasure only shares the location of the artifact I am charged to protect. The compass's heading is set to lead directly to an artifact my ancestors had created many years ago. My family was charged with protecting the world from the utter devastation it would receive if the artifact fell into the wrong hands." Satya explained.

"Well thanks for trying to protect me from the _curse_, but I think I can handle a little superstition."

"I protect you from nothing. It is not a curse the artifact holds. It is a gateway to a power greater than any this world has seen. My ancestors thought they could control it. They soon found their belief they were superior to all was a pompous lie. Nothing can control what is in the artifact, nothing. My ancestors and the land we lived in was quickly destroyed by that power leaving only a few of my people behind. I am here to see to it that it doesn't fall into the wrong hands." Satya stood her ground. She was done explaining. She just wanted him to know who she was before she killed him.

Blackhorn was done talking too. No sooner had she finished talking than he lurched forward cutlass drawn.

Satya dipped to the ground and did a spinning kick that cut his legs off from under him. She then vaulted across the deck and grabbed a mop and broke the head off with a sharp jab of her foot.

Choler started to take after Satya but Jack intervened taking on Choler himself. The two shot across the deck cutlasses drawn and flying.

Satya spun the handle around in front of her and then positioned it behind her in the crook of her arm. She and Blackhorn circled each other for a bit.

Once again he lunged with his cutlass trying to split her in half. Holding onto the handle with both hands above her head she caught the weapon before it connected with her.

Meanwhile Choler and Jack were battling up the stairs to the poop deck. When they reached the top of the stairs Jack grabbed a rope and sheared the bottom where it was tethered sending him flying into the air. He landed not so agilely back onto the main deck, Choler chasing after him.

Blackhorn thought it would be easy taking out this little wench. He swung down hard again trying to take out one of her legs. Once again she blocked him and retorted by sending a hard blow to his chest with the other end of her stick. The blow knocked him backwards onto the deck.

In the meantime Choler had caught back up with Jack and they continued their battle.

Satya began spinning the handle quickly back and forth on both sides of her body approaching Blackhorn at the same time. Seeing this flying display he started to crawl backwards away from her. This would have to end here he thought to himself.

He pulled out his pistol and aimed it at her and took fire. Jack's heart dropped as he saw the smoke from the powder leave the pistol in slow motion. Choler took the opportunity to place his cutlass at Jack's throat seeing he was distracted by Satya's plight.

Satya stopped dead in her tracks. Everything on board was quiet for a moment. She stopped twirling the handle and held it in front of her. She turned it around to show Blackhorn his bullet wedged neatly into its grain. A faint smile emerged from her lips.

This time Choler looked on in shock as Satya remained unscathed. Jack feeling relieved took it upon himself to monopolize on Choler's shock by stepping away from his cutlass. Jack reached down and took ahold of Choler's feet and sent him flying over the railing into the water below.

Having no time to reload Blackhorn threw the gun aside and righted himself. He retrieved his cutlass from the deck. After he rose and gave a powerful swing aimed at her midsection. She blocked his advance but he had severed the mop handle in two. This left her holding a piece in each hand.

This pleased Blackhorn who had began to think he was on the losing end of this battle. He lowered his guard a bit and started to walk toward Satya to finish her off thinking she was now easy prey.

He came at her with a fury of cutlass swings. She blocked them with what remained of the handle. Blackhorn waited until he was as close as possible to the little minx. When he was close enough he pulled out his dagger with the free hand and made a swipe at her midsection with it. She pulled away then quickly jammed one of the broken ends of the stick into his chest impaling him with it.

"For Father." She uttered as Blackhorn staggered backwards with a shocked look on his face before collapsing back onto the deck.

Satya fell to her knees. She had done it. She had avenged her father's death.

Jack ran over and looked at the dead Blackhorn. "Waz everyone waitin for?" His arms were flailing wildy about. "He's getting blood all over me Pearl."

The men all looked at Pintel and Ragetti. "All right then. Guess we will be disposin of 'em then." An irritated Pintel grabbed Ragetti's arm and pulled him along toward Blackhorn. "Bloody do this, do that, get me rum, scrub the deck." Pintel murmured to himself.

Jack returned to Satya still kneeling on the deck. "You alright luv?" She didn't respond just crouched there trembling. "You did it luv. It's over now." Thinking this a fine opportunity to take advantage of her vulnerability Jack kneeled down beside her and put his arm around her. "Now now luv." He said patting her on the back.

"Jack?" Satya said looking up into his kohl framed puppy dog eyes.

"Yes luv?" He said leaning into her.

"Your stepping on my hand." Satya raised a pained eyebrow at Jack. "That wasn't the only pain he's causing me." She thought to herself.

Jack looked down and sure enough he had his foot on at least three of her fingers. "Sorry luv." He said after pulling his foot off. "So ye finished with ye mission now right luv? I'd dare say you should treat yerself to a little reward."

"Is that all you think about Jack Sparrow?" Satya pushed him away and stood up. "I've just finished doin quite possibly the hardest thing most pivotal thing in my life...and your STILL trying to get in my pants?.

Jack looked a bit confused. Was he supposed to be doing anything else? "Let me know whens an opportune time then." Jack said with a look of disappointment. "And it's Cap'n Jack Sparrow luv."

Satya approached Jack and slid her hand in his pants pocket.

"Can't figure you out luv. Does this mean this is the opportune moment?" A crooked smile emerged on Jack's lips. He leaned leaned in to give Satya a kiss. Their much anticipated first kiss.

THE END

**Thank you to all those who reviewed. Special thanks to Wigwam Woman for the constructive criticism. I have made changes in the areas you found confusing. Thanks for pointing them out to me. And I will take into consideration your other suggestions when and if I upload the sequel. Depends on how many reviews I get on this one. **

**I have started a sequel to this story that starts right where this one leaves off. R&R to let me know if you want me to submit it. **


End file.
